The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a support system for suspending an aligner chair from a lift frame and, more particularly, to an aligner chair configured to movably couple to guide rails of the lift frame.
Using conventional methods to perform a wheel alignment, a mechanic crouches under a vehicle that is raised on a lift. In order to alleviate some of the discomfort in performing wheel alignments in this manner, a rolling chair has been utilized. However, when the vehicle is raised, the rolling chair may fall into troughs under the lift. To prevent the potential risk of the rolling chair falling into the trough, a safety rail may be positioned around the trough; however, such safety rail may present a trip hazard when no vehicle is on the lift.